Revenge is sweet, but love is sweeter
by Water Nymph1
Summary: Usa/Mamo fic. Usagi is having the worse day of her life! Can a certain Raven-haired man cheer her up or make it even worse. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Mamoru's blunder

Hey all! This is the first fic I have ever written and bothered to put up so go easy please! It's a little…eh…so I don't know whether I'll continue. 

Standard disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or that hottee Chiba Mamoru (heartbroken sigh).

Serena/Usagi Tsukino-16

Darien/Chiba Mamoru-20

So, on with the show! Ja ne! 

The bright rays of the sun peered down from the shelter of the clouds into an open bedroom window where a peaceful girl slept on her bed. Her shimmering golden hair, that reached down to her ankles, was done up in two buns at the top of her head while the rest loosely covered her thin, maturing frame. Her wide, sea blue eyes were closed and a soft smile played on her pink lips. 

Her grin grew wider as a trickle of drool oozed out of her mouth and she murmured, "Mmm…chocolate chip triple layer strawberry cheesecake with ice-cream…you shouldn't have mum…" 

Abruptly, Usagi was brought out of her slumber by a loud thumping on her door. In her shock, she rolled out of bed and crashed onto the floor in a tangle of sheets. "Wake up Usagi! It's 8:30!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled from outside the room then retreated down the hallway. "8:30???" Usagi took a few seconds to register. "8:30??? OH MY GOD!!! IT'S 8:30!!!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!!!" 

She changed into her more than slightly crinkled uniform that was carelessly dumped on the floor, shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and was out of the house in record time. "Can't be…late…again!!!!" She squealed as she rocketed down the path to school secretly hoping that she didn't run into a certain raven-hared hottie (^_^) on the way. 

* * * * *

"Now listen class, today in math we'll be learning the formula for Pythagoras's theorem. Just as soon as I hand out the results…." Haruna-sensai's sentence was cut short when the door to the classroom creaked open and a VERY tired Usagi staggered through holding onto the doorframe for support. "Am I…(pant)on time…(pant)for class?" she puffed. The teacher smiled sweetly. "Yes you are…" Usagi sighed with relief. "…just in time to earn yourself an after school detention." A few sniggers erupted from a few people from the class. 

Usagi groaned and slumped into her seat as the sensai started handing out the results to last week's history test. "WHA!!! 56%!!!!!" Usagi groaned and slumped back even further into her chair willing the lunch bell to ring.

* * * * *

Several more agonising hours of school and an after school detention later, Usagi slumped into the Crown arcade, her head bowed not looking at anyone or anything and over to her usual stool at the bar. Then she murmured the usual greeting to Motoki and ordered the most sugary, fat-filled chocolate milkshake possible. She drank it in one gulp then laid her forehead on the coolness of the bench and moaned. 

"Something up Usagi?" Motoki asked noting her dejected expression, to say the least. Usagi slowly lifted her head to the speaker and replied, "I've just had a REALLY bad day." She moaned emphasising the really. 

The doors of the arcade slid open and Mamoru waltzed in and casually walked up to the pair. Usagi turned her head and winced. Mamoru, unfazed by her expression, retorted, "Hey Odango Atama! How many people have kissed the sidewalk because of your clumsiness today?" He slapped her rather roughly on the back, receiving a dark look from Usagi, and sat down on the stool next to her.

She banged her head back down onto the bench and moaned, "I think my day just got a WHOLE lot worse!" Mamoru was about to open his mouth and say something else rather insulting when he was stopped by Motoki's warning glare as he shoved a cup of coffee into his hands. 

"So…Odango…" He took a sip of his coffee. "…why so glum? Are you angry at someone?" Usagi laughed bitterly. "Why would you care jerk?" Mamoru raised the coffee cup up to his lips muffling his reply, "In case I need to issue a warning to the Juuban district that Cyclone Usagi is on the war path…again…" He sniggered and cracked another one of his award-winning smiles at her. So many girls had swooned over that smile but obviously it didn't work on Usagi. It actually had quite the opposite effect. 

Usagi stood up abruptly knocking her stool over and fixed Mamoru with a death stare. "Do you really want to know why I'm sad?" she yelled. Several people turned to look at the screaming teenager. "Do you really want to know what kind of day I've had?" Mamoru looked stunned. "Er…Usagi?" Motoki asked cautiously, "People are…well…staring and…" "I don't care!" she snapped back still maintaining eye contact with Mamoru. 

"I'll tell you what my day was like! I woke up late, had to run like mad to school, got a detention for being late, failed my history test, forgot my lunch, had to sit by myself at break because Minako and Makoto were at band practice and Ami was studying for her computer test, I tripped on my way to class, banging my head, which I got a severe headache from and scraping my knee…" She lifted up her skirt slightly to reveal a bandaged knee. "…we had a surprise test which I totally bombed out on then I had to do after school detention with Haruna-sensai and she made me lick stamp which left this horrible taste in my mouth and then on my way here I ran into…" She looked down as bad memories flooded in. 

Mamoru couldn't keep a straight face any more. "Oh…this…is…precious!" he exclaimed through peals of laughter. He almost fell off his seat. "Have you considered becoming a stand-up comedian? And that look on your face! If I didn't know you better, I would've thought you were actually serious!" 

Mamoru abruptly stopped laughing when he looked up into her face. She had an extremely hurt expression on her face and tears were threatening to spill over. "Y…you think that this is just a joke?" she whispered astonished. A tear trickled down her cheek. "You really are just a cold heartless shell of a human if you can sit there and abuse and mock a young girl's feelings." She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes, searching for something that lies behind that cold front. Mamoru actually started to feel quite uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. Suddenly Usagi's eyes widened when she found what she was looking for. 

"Y…you don't believe in love?" she whispered and looked as though she was turning the concept over in her mind. "You have given up hope of ever finding your soul mate?" She tilted her head and moved closer to him until their noses nearly touched. Her hot breath brushed over Mamoru's lips making them tingle, though he had no idea why. Then Usagi whispered so softly that it sounded like the passing wind. "We are alike." She kissed him tenderly on the cheek then with one more searching look into his eyes, she straightened up and walked out of the arcade, tears now flowing freely.

Mamoru was extremely stunned, so much so that for a few minutes he just sat there, like in a trance, staring at the arcade exit. His cheek still tingled from the kiss and her perfume still lingered in the air, vanilla and strawberries. 

__

"What was that about? I have never seen Usagi so…distressed before! And I had to put my foot into my mouth again! I can't believe I didn't see it!" He sighed. _"She's right! All I am is an insensitive jerk! How come I couldn't, just once, say something nice to her instead of tease her all the time! God knows I've tried. It's just something about her. Her cheerful spirit, her gentle nature…why do I feel the need to break it? Am I just jealous because her smile can light up the room or do I do it to get her attention? Then that would mean…no…that couldn't be it! I don't have feelings towards her! She is an annoying pest and is always running into me in the morning because she can't haul herself out of bed. Still, she looked really shook up. I get the feeling that there's something else bothering her. But what do I do now? Do I go and apologise for making her cry? Are you kidding! I'm the last person she wants to see at the moment. Nevertheless…"_

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a cough behind him. The sight that met him was more frightening than any Negaforce youma could be. Motoki was glaring at him with pure venom in his eyes. If looks could kill, Mamoru would be a pile of dust on the stool. "I cannot believe one person could be so cruel. OUT!" He pointed a finger at the door. "If you don't apologise to her at once, I'll never talk to you again!" Mamoru got up and hurried out before cups started to fly.

* * * * *

Like? Don't like? Please tell me! I don't even mind the flames as long as you tell me why you didn't like it!


	2. Leave me alone!

Thank you all who had reviewed on the first chapter. It was like an early Christmas present. So, on your request, I wrote the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ja ne!

Standard disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or that hottie Chiba Mamoru (heartbroken sigh).

Serena/Usagi Tsukino-16

Darien/Chiba Mamoru-20

Mamoru went to the only place he thought she might be, the Juuban gardens. It was a small park in the middle of the district that had a small lake, a tiny forest and different flowerbeds of all sorts. But most of all, the main attraction of the garden was the Juuban memorial hedge maze. It took quite a few hours to get through and is the fifth biggest maze in the world. It was rather amazing how the gardener of the park managed to keep it so tidy. 

Mamoru himself came to the gardens often to sort out his thoughts. He had no idea why, but it seemed as though serenity and calmness wafted through the park and filled his body with peace clearing his mind of all problems, for a while. The park was very romantic and he could see why so many couples came here.

As he strolled around the perimeter of the lake searching for Usagi, he took a second to watch the sunset. The orange mellow orb of the sun was slowly drifting toward the horizon, it's reflection projected on the lake making the water shine like gold. The sun was so warm, Mamoru closed his eyes and let it's comfort wash over him. After a while, he sighed and opened his eyes again. He was never fully at peace with himself, no matter how long he stood there. 

He turned his back on the sunset and suddenly, he saw her. She was sitting on a bench overlooking the lake. She refused to look at the scenery that lay before her but much preferred to stare at her toes. She was hunched over and her elbows rested on her thighs. Her blonde hair was limp and covered most of her face from view. But there was no mistaking those buns on her head. It was her. Mamoru started to walk towards her.

Suddenly, just as he was about to reach her, she looked up. The anger and pain that emitted from her eyes shocked him to the core and he stopped abruptly. She jumped up from her seat and fixed him with a death stare. He licked his lips nervously, avoiding her glare and ran a hand through his floppy hair. (All hail men with floppy hair especially Heath Ledger *drools*…and Mamoru of course he he!) "Er…" Mamoru said uncertainly. "Save it!" She snapped back. "I don't want you apology Chiba and I CERTAINLY don't need your pity. God knows that you need it more than I." Usagi took grim satisfaction in seeing Mamoru's eyes flicker with hurt but then they changed into a cold, hard blue to match Usagi's. 

For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, blue clashed with blue. Usagi felt tears well up in her eyes so, unable to maintain eye contact with him any more, she turned and sprinted towards the garden maze in the faint hope that he wouldn't follow her or at least she would lose him while in there. _"Oh no you don't" _Mamoru growled and narrowed his eyes determined. _"You're not getting away that easily. I know every single bend of that maze. I'm going to find out what bugging you even if I have to beat it out of you._ (Metaphorically speaking guys! ^-^)_ And besides, Motoki makes the best coffee in town. I'm not going to give that up!" _

* * * * *

__

"Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!" The same two words ran through her head. She stopped and leaned against a hedge for support as she waited for her breath to catch up. She could hear his lumbering footsteps behind her. _"He's catching up! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!" _She took off again but she was rapidly loosing energy, probably because she had no lunch compliments of her memory yet again. _"Why is he so bloody determined!"_

She hadn't had time to contemplate that question when suddenly she heard a beeping and realised that her communicator was going off. "Great!" She swore. "A youma attack is EXACTLY what I need right now!" She reached into her sub space pocket and pressed on the flashing Mars sign. A very angry Rei showed up on the screen. "Where the HELL were you today may I ask?" Rei's voice was a several thousand decibels above normal pitch and was loud enough to wake the dead. Usagi turned a corner. Receiving no reply, Rei continued. "…and I suppose you think it's okay to just skip a scout meeting or…no…you didn't skip it! Of course! You forgot! Surprise surprise!"

Rei shook her head with disappointment then realised that Usagi had paid not a single bit of attention to what she had said but in fact was running and sweat was pouring down her face. She was physically exhausted. Rei's anger turned into worry. Usagi reached a crossroad. She could still hear Mamoru's steps behind her but they were fewer and heavy which indicated he was also tiring. 

"Usagi? Are you in trouble? Do you need the scouts?" "Huh?" Usagi looked down at her communicator and realised that Rei was still there and looking very concerned. "Now's not the time Rei. I'll call you later." And with that, she turned off the communicator and placed it back into her pocket. 

Usagi turned another corner and was forced to rest because of her bursting lungs. She clutched her chest and her hand touched the moon locket. _"Hmm…that gives me an idea!"_

"MOON PRISM POWER…."

Usagi was swallowed in a flurry of ribbons and a second later, Sailor Moon stood in her place. _"Let's see Mamoru-baka try to catch me now." _As Sailor Moon, Usagi reflexes increased and she was stronger and faster as well. She set off at an alarming rate through the maze with renewed strength. 

__

"How did she get so fast?" After half an hour, Mamoru was stuffed but still had not caught up to her though he could still hear her footsteps up ahead. An idea struck him. He pulled a rose out of thin air and turned into Tuxedo Kamen. _"I'm a lot faster in this form. I'll catch up to her in no time."_

After a full hour of running in the now dark night, Tuxedo Kamen reached the centre of the maze. A rather pretty place, it was a small box area with a canopied swing chair fit for two on top of a grass mound surrounded by a moat of red and white rose bushes. And none other than Usagi was sitting on the swing looking at the full moon sadly while its rays bathed her with light. She seemed quite oblivious the masked hero which stood a mere metres from her. He had to admit she looked rather breath taking, even if it was Odango Atama. 

Tuxedo Kamen detransformed and quietly edged up to her. Obviously not quiet enough because she suddenly whirled around and blue clashed blue again. Mamoru saw the disappointment evident in her eyes. "What does it take to get rid of you!?!?" she said unable to hide the surprise in her voice. Sighing, she got up to run away again. "Please don't leave again!" Mamoru replied and Usagi almost gasped at the desperation in his voice. "Why not?" she asked, not turning around to meet his gaze. He said nothing for a while and she started to walk away. "Because…" He yelled. "…I love you!" "WHA!!!!" Usagi turned around, shock evident in her face. 

Like? Don't like? Please tell me!!! 


	3. I challenge you to a duel!

Hello minna! Thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry that this chapter was a little late! Your reviews have being very valid and I've taken them all into account. So, thanks to my adoring fans, I proudly present to you Chapter 3!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (sigh). IT'S NOT FAIR!!! WAHHHHHHHH!!! Etc…

Serena/Tsukino Usagi- 16 years old

Darien/Chiba Mamoru- 19 years old  

* * * * *

Mamoru suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her wrist before she could run away again. Usagi was too shocked from his last statement to even react. She blinked twice then looked down at the hand clamped on her arm then looked up at him. "WHA!!!" she repeated. Mamoru had a devilish grin on his face, then said, "I knew that if I said that, you would stay." Confusion crossed her face then it contorted into that of pure venomous rage. "YOU TRICKED ME!!!" she screeched. His grin spread. Usagi gasped with disgust and exclaimed, "YOUR ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU!!!" 

Mamoru chuckled then he became serious. "Sit down." He ordered. For a second, he was afraid that she was going to fly off her rocket but to his surprise, she merely hymphed and sat down stiffly on the seat as far as she could from him. 

He stared at her intently then asked, "What happened?" Usagi acted as if she did not know what he meant. "Happened? Nothing happened. I have no idea what you mean." Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "You know exactly what I mean. What exactly happened in the arcade today? I know it wasn't because of me." Usagi laughed scornfully. "Your not very good at acting concerned are you?"

Mamoru frowned. She was acting so cold, so distant. He had never thought Usagi was capable of being so…nasty. She was such a happy person, a ray of sunshine. Not even his taunting could dim her cheery mood most days. But today something…or more likely someone had extinguished the light which was Usagi. And he would find out who's actions led her to this uncharacteristic attitude. So he decided to do the only thing that guaranteed a reaction from her so she'll let her guard down. And that was to embarrass her.

Mamoru started to inch towards her on the bench. "Usagi?" She eyed him suspiciously. "What?" she started to inch away from him but soon found herself at the edge of the bench and could go no further. "Why won't you tell me what happened?" Usagi was looking every which way but into his face. The sides of their bodies were now touching. Usagi shifted uncomfortably on the seat. 

Mamoru extended an arm around her shoulders and brought her in close. "You can tell me, I'm your friend." Usagi scoffed but it was laced with unease. Mamoru smirked inwardly to see her so uncomfortable. He pulled her closer and she started to squirm. "Is it because you were late to school?" She looked away, staring at some invisible object that happened to catch her interest. "…was it perhaps because you failed your history test?" There was still no response. "..or was it because of something that someone did? Or perhaps something that someone said?" Usagi shifted again and her eyes darted around wildly and Mamoru knew he hit the jackpot.

Mamoru brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered huskily, "Why won't you look at me?" Usagi visibly shivered and her heart race increased. Whatever trick he was pulling, she wasn't going to let him win. He gently placed a warm hand on her cheek and she jumped. He brought her face around and Usagi was finally confronted with his dark sapphire eyes. Did he realise she could read him like a book? All she had to do was look into his eyes for they were the windows to the soul. At the moment, mischief resided in them. But god he was looking hot right now and Usagi was sooooo tempted to kiss him even if he was a bastard and her most hated enemy.

Mamoru looked deep into her eyes and was satisfied to see her blush. He could see that she was very vulnerable so he moved in for the kill. Mamoru brought her face in close to his so that their noses were almost touching. He could feel her hot, heavy breath on his mouth and he suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such a stupid thought. _"I can't kiss her! This it Odango Atama we're talking about! Stick to the plan Chiba!"_

"Did one of your friends say something cruel to you?" He searched her eyes and was disappointed. "No. That's not it. Do you have family problems?" She just continued to stare back at him suspicious. "No, it not that either. Was it maybe…a boy?" Usagi's eyes widened in fear and realisation of what he was doing, then narrowed in anger. Mamoru smirked knowing that he found the answer. "So, it was a boy! Who?" 

"Why do you care?!?!" she shrieked. Usagi jumped up from the seat and stared daggers at him. "No, let me correct myself. Chiba Mamoru, does not CARE about anyone." Mamoru merely stared at her trying to pinpoint the exact moment she threw away her kindness towards others, not that he didn't admit that he did not deserve to be brought down after all the verbal pain he inflicted on her. Mamoru didn't realise that he had actually hurt her because of his teasing. He thought it was just a harmless game to her. 

Usagi turned her back to him and stared up at the moon. She didn't want to let him see her cry. "You know, someone made me realise something today. Love, is a fairytale. A lie made up by a poor travelling minstrel so he can make money to feed his starving children because he knocked up the village slut! Love, is used by horny old men who want coax young women into their beds. Love is useless and only complicates things!"

She turned around and looked at him. "And you Chiba, are going to help me prove that." Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "How?" She walked right up to him and slapped him hard on the cheek. "Hey!" He yelled. "What the hell was that for?" It was Usagi's turn to smirk. "I challenge you to a duel." He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of duel?" She smiled mysteriously. "A battle of seduction." Mamoru was curious despite himself. 

Usagi turned back around and looked up at the full moon. Considering the circumstances, the location could be quite romantic. "They say that love concurs all boundaries. I want to prove that theory wrong." She glanced back at him to see if he was paying attention. He was so she continued. "You and I are worst enemies at the very best of days. I want to see if that can be turned around. If something becomes of it, which I seriously doubt…" She turned her head and smirked at him. "…then…" she trailed off and was silent for a while. "…but if nothing becomes of it, I'll know that love doesn't exist and…" she turned around. "Like I said before, we will be alike, cold and heartless. Perhaps that is the way life should be." 

Mamoru couldn't stay silent anymore. He stood up and confronted her. "What makes you think I'm so heartless?" She mock smiled but it no longer held anger, only sadness. "Perhaps…we shall see." She walked up to him and held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?" Mamoru hesitated. The whole thing was quite confusing to him. How did her love for life turn into hate so quickly in the span of one day? Nevertheless, he would see where this 'duel' would take them. 

He extended his arm and they shook hands to seal the deal. "I'll see you tomorrow Chiba." She started to walk towards the exit of the maze but stopped and added back to him, "Don't follow me okay?" And with that, she left him. "I still didn't find out what happened to her today." He mumbled before he left through a different exit to Usagi.

* * * * *

Reviews are very welcome. In fact, with every review, I with give you not one, not two, but a whole set of steak knives. That's right! A set of steak knives, yours to keep! (Cheezy grin) Review now!!!!  


End file.
